1. Field
Embodiments generally relate to the field of clamping devices.
2. Background
In the woodworking field, as well as other fields, it is often necessary to glue or otherwise adhere two workpieces together. As should be appreciated, woodworking glue generally does not dry instantly. Therefore it becomes necessary to maintain the workpieces in the desired position for a period of time while the glue or other adhesive dries/hardens. Generally this is achieved by clamping the pieces together using one or more pipe clamps, bar clamps, or the like (hereinafter referred to as “conventional clamps” or simply “clamps”), which are well-known in the art and need not be discussed at length here.
In certain situations, conventional clamps alone can be inadequate. For example, when gluing one workpiece to the edge of another, particularly a narrow edge, balancing the workpieces on clamps can be tedious because the workpieces will have a tendency to slip out of alignment. Older conventional clamps do not have feet or other means for standing them up. Consequently, the user is required to build a homemade stand to assist in balancing the workpieces. Newer conventional clamps have feet and therefore allow the user to stand them up, but do not eliminate the problem of the workpieces slipping out of alignment.
Thus, conventional tools and/or clamping devices do not provide an easy to use, stable system for holding workpieces while doing edge glue-ups.